bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Bigfoot V
| Special = | Introducting = | and = | Appearance = | Also = | Co = | With = | Uncredited = | Uncertain = | Producer = Richard Landau | Writer = Gregory S. Dinallo | Teleplay = | Story = | Director = Rod Holcomb | Production = 47311 | Original = 9 October 1977 | Prev = Deadly Countdown (Part II) | Next = Killer Wind | Related = "The Secret of Bigfoot" "The Secret of Bigfoot (Part II)" "The Return of Bigfoot" "The Return of Bigfoot (Part II)" }} Summary Sasquatch, believed by Steve Austin to have gone back into space with the aliens who created him, is spotted in the wilderness and goes on a rampage. When Steve learns that Bigfoot has been seen and photographed by anthropologist Hope Langston, he goes to her camp to try to persuade her not to capture the cybernetic beast. But the young woman defies him. Steve eventually catches up with his old friend, who inexplicably attacks him, then runs away. Meanwhile, Langston's associates, Jason O'Neal and Charlie Wynn, make plans to catch Bigfoot on their own and make a fortune by exploiting him. Deconstructed Quotes 'Hope: '''I mean I'm a genuine anthropologist Mr. O'Neal, not some unsuspecting victim who saw your ad in a hunting magazine. ---- '''Charlie: '''All we have to do is catch him, put him in a cage, we've got our own zoo. You know how many tickets we could sell to that? ---- '''Rudy: '''Remember what I said about keeping warm. I don't want your bionics freezing up. '''Steve: '''Yes mother. ---- '''Steve: '''Rudy, help. '''Rudy: '''Steve, what happened? '''Steve: '''I found Bigfoot. '''Rudy: '''Which one is he? '''Steve: '''He's my friend. I thought he remembered me but something came over him. We struggled. We fell in the river. '''Rudy: '''Take it slow, your bionics are half frozen. '''Steve: '''Rudy, I've got to get him out, he's still in there. '''Rudy: '''You need help. I'll hook you up to the bionic thermonuclear pack. In five minutes your temperatures will be back to normal. ---- '''Hope: '''You mean you want him to stay OSI classified. Why? I think I've got that right to know. '''Steve: 'Hesitates Its too sensitive. ---- 'Rudy: '''The bionic half of the brain versus the animal half. One side, violent, unpredictable. The other side passive and peaceful. Whatever change is taking place hasn't been fully completed yet. '''Steve: '''Two minds with one body like a Jekyll and Hyde. '''Rudy: '''Each battling for total control. ---- '''Hope: '''How did you get hold of the Sasquatch? '''Charlie: '''We were very persuasive. '''Hope: '''You stole him you mean. '''Jason: '''That is a nasty thing to say Miss Langston. We liberated him. We thought you wanted him. '''Charlie: '''As a matter of fact we were going to talk to you about a partnership. ---- '''Steve: '''Where's Bigfoot? '''Jason: '''Big who? '''Steve: 'Charlie up into a tree over a limb. Now where IS he? '''Jason: '''He's over the hill, he just busted out. '''Steve: '''I think your friend's lonesome. Jason into the tree next to Charlie. I'll send the sheriff back with a couple of parachutes. '''Jason: '''You and your big score. Sunshine, sand and bikinis. ---- Trivia Continuity * In "The Return of Bigfoot", part two, Apploy says the ship will not come for about a century to take the aliens home. In this episode, Steve says he saw them off when they left. Storyline * The episode name is based upon counting Bigfoot's previous appearances in the two-part episodes "The Secret of Bigfoot" and "The Return of Bigfoot" as four episodes in total, even though this is technically only the third storyline featuring the character. It's also the only single-episode appearance of Bigfoot. Gaffes *Steve is careful not to run at bionic speed in front of Hope, but he throws the bad guys up into a tree. * This is another episode where bionics don't work in the cold. Even with his supposedly more advanced technology, Bigfoot suffers from the same problem. Gallery Image:Vlcsnap-248018.png| Image:Vlcsnap-491717.png| Image:Vlcsnap-425981.png| Image:Vlcsnap-426367.png| Image:Vlcsnap-454323.png| Image:Vlcsnap-470832.png| Image:Vlcsnap-484037.png| Image:Vlcsnap-489243.png| Image:Vlcsnap-490577.png| 505